


A Keith Multiship Drabble Collection

by Stumbling-While-Balancing (Rellanka)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Mild Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Stumbling-While-Balancing
Summary: Drabble #1 (Keitor): Keith engages in a very bad idea. (Who can blame him?)





	A Keith Multiship Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my collection for all drabbles shorter than 500 words. Will contain a variety of Keith pairs and gen.

_This is a bad idea._ Keith thought dazedly to himself even as he rolled his head to the side to let Lotor’s _hot, hot, hot_ mouth have greater access to his neck.  


_This is a really bad idea._ As he allowed himself be pushed back into the bed, helping Lotor pull the top of his uniform off and arching with a gasp at the bite Lotor teasingly pressed to one of his newly revealed nipples, rubbing the other with his clever fingers. 

_This is a really, really bad idea._ As Lotor began trailing wet kisses down his stomach, his _(burning)_ hands wondering even lower, divesting Keith of the lower half of his uniform.

 _This is a **terrible** idea._ As Keith reached down to pull Lotor back up, ridding the prince of his own uniform before allowing his legs to fall open and bringing Lotor back down, down, _down._

_But I’m good at bad ideas._


End file.
